Phoenix Crown
by Altomere
Summary: War is the law we have lived by these long three years. Hatred is the language we have spoke. But as new threats begin to rise, threatening the people of Fiore in ways never seen before, it will be up to the Fairy and the Phoenix to lay down their prejudices and rise to it's defense. Or die trying. *Accepting OCs Deadline 11/22/12*


**So welcome to the prologue of my first Fairy Tail SYOC story, Phoenix Crown! This fic takes place nearly 200 years before the current events of Fairy Tail; during the time of the Great Fiorean Civil War. And focuses on the small mercenary guild Phoenix Crown, and their rivals (not to mention sworn enemies) the new up and coming guild Fairy Tail! For more information on the war and how to submit your own OC's to either of these two guild please visit my profile~ **

**And now please enjoy the insanely short prologue to this tale!**

* * *

The battlefield must have once been a sea of colors, with the red and blue banners of the two mighty alliances flying freely in the air; joined by the multitude of colored flags from, the gathered guilds, standing strong by their side. They all looked white now, once proud banners coated with the fresh snow of the night before.

From the shadows of the forest a man silently observed the still scene before him. Convinced no enemies were present he cautiously took his first step onto the abandoned heavy crunch of his boot against the snow seemed louder than normal, breaking the complete silence that had once filled the air. The man tensed fearing an attack, after a moment he let out a small sigh of relief. The enemy really had left the site. Pulling out a small lacrima he let his magical power fill it, sending out a signal to the others that all was safe. Other footsteps soon joined his on the battlefield, surveying the results of the battle.

"Aeon from the Golden Front reporting," he spoke in the lacrima taking in the ruined field before him. "The battle of the Haboke plains has been decided; both sides appear to have suffered heavy losses." The man paused bending down to examine the dead body of a mage at his feet; he held back a gag as he realized the girl could have been no more than fourteen years old.

"And the results?" came the short reply from the lacrima, "Aeon, report, what were the results of the battle?"

Turning away from the child's body, the man picked up the lacrima and returned to the task at hand. "Defeat. Overwhelming defeat." He shook his head "The attacked seems to have come as a surprise; our allies were eliminated quickly and efficiently"

"Survivors?"

"I cannot not feel any magical presence besides our own," he frowned "This was no battle it was a massacre."

The response from the lacrima was slow "Do you think it was _her_?"

"There is no doubt." The man replied "The Fairy Strategist coordinated this attack, and the Fairy Tail operatives played a role in its execution, of that much I am certain."

The voice cursed "Then it's time to report back, your mission out there is over."

"We still haven't finished scouting the entire battleground. I'm sure if you just gave us another hour-"

"Don't even try, we can't risk losing any more members out there. You and whoever else you have with you there are to report back to the guild effective immediately."

"_Master-_"

"That an order, boy." a pause "Besides you all are going to want to be here."

"Order acknowledged." He sighed turning away from the frozen battlefield "But why will we want to be there?"

He could hear the grim smile in the voice from the other line "Because today's the day the Phoenix finally launches their attack against the Fairies."

"Master what do you mea-"

"Just wait boy," came the gruff response cutting him off "And get all of your asses back here before I get a chance to rethink what I'm about to do."

"Yes sir." The man quickly responded, before realizing that the lacrima connections had already been severed. Shaking his head he gave a tired sigh "Crazy old man…" he muttered, giving the signal to the others to move out.

Turing once more back the man gave the field a final glance, taking the time to say a small prayer for all those who had died. "This is a war," he repeated, forcing himself to look away "it won't do me any good to stay in the past."

'_Now if only I could leave it'_


End file.
